Clickertale
|date = March 15, 2016 |website = Gamejolt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Games}} Clickertale may just seem like Undertale, but with different gameplay styles, but that's not true! In the first Clickertale, Frisk has been taken to a different form of timeline where they end up collecting LV to defeat the iconic ClickGaster as he inhabits other monster's souls to defeat Frisk. Only the bosses and main characters are inhabited by Click Substance. All the other battles are minor enemies. Theories about the game Many of the characters look like they are crying when they get inhabited by ClickGaster, but according to some theories, the tears could be Click Substance, and that Clickgaster was controlled by the substance to kill everyone. Other possibilities are that Frisk was the first one to discover Click Substance, and used it to commit genocide. Clicker Screen and Map The clicker screen in Clickertale 2 consists of the characters you got from the Character Shop, and a heart in the middle that you click to collect LV, just like other clicker games. There are 6 shops, the Snowdin shop, Tem Shop, Character shop, Weapons shop, Black market and the Bob's Shop. The map is level based. You play as Chara, and in the map, you go through different levels as you defeat groups of monsters. Starting Point is the Ruins, and you go on to Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands, Alphys' lab, Core, Corruption, Corruption Core, New Home, The Void etc. Battles Once you enter a battle, there are three types of battles. - Click Battle In Click battles, the battle starts with all the characters layed out in the battle. The characters do their attacks infinitely, and you have to dodge them with your cursor and click on them to deal damage. - Timed Battle This is one of the harder types. The battle is timed and you have to just dodge a variety of attacks. - Special These are neither Click or Timed, but are in a different category. These include MTT's quiz show, MTT's game, etc. Multiplayer Clickertale doesn't have multiplayer, but the sequel does. There are two different gamemodes, Competetive and co-op. - Competitive Each player has 5 hearts as they infinitely dodge attacks to see who can survive longest. It features Undyne, Nabstablook, Asriel, Pyrope, and Papyrus (non Click) - Co-op Each player has 5 hearts, but they can collect rare falling hearts to get extra lives. They both dodge attack phases and deal damage to the boss during damage phases. Beating these bosses get you Cursor skins for multiplayer. Features Asgore, Flowey, Omega Flowey, Asriel Dreemur, Sans, ClickGaster, Armortrek, Armortrek+, ClickArmortrek+ and Shya. Skins can be unlocked from playing multiplayer games and winning. If you win competitive, you get 1 mpp. Co-op gives you multiple mpp, the harder the boss, the more mpp. Bosses All of the bosses in single player can bee seen to the right. This only includes some of the bosses. Also, they are not in order, obviously. Amalgamates and Dust Shields Every 15 minutes, you have the chance to fight an amalgamate. You can not win the battle, as it is endless. But this is how you are able to obtain dust. Dust is used to buy and upgrade dust shields and battle amalgamates. - Amalgamates There are 15 amalgamate types. The 15th one is the strongest. Your amalgamate will follow you to click battles and help deal damage. Note that these will not work in Bosses. - Dust shields There are 5 dust shield types. The 5th one lasts longest. Dust shields will work in all battle types, as they are used to grant invincibility for a short amount of time. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Games